1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carbon foam containing supplemental materials for modifying the surface energy or fluid affinity characteristics of the foam, to provide, e.g., durable and water resistant materials for high temperature applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parent carbon foam with a porous structure having an additional supplemental material such as a polymeric foam material within the pores of the parent foam. The invention also includes methods for the production of such carbon foam materials.
2. Background Art
Carbon foams have attracted considerable interest recently because of their properties of low density, coupled with either high or low thermal conductivity. Conventionally, carbon foams are prepared by two general routes. Highly graphitizable foams have been produced by thermal treatment of mesophase pitches under high pressure. These foams tend to have high thermal and electrical conductivities. For example, in Klett, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,506, mesophase pitch is heated while subjected to a pressure of 1000 psi to produce an open-cell foam containing interconnected pores with a size range of 90-200 microns. According to Klett, after heat treatment to 2800° C. the solid portion of the foam develops into a highly crystalline graphitic structure with an interlayer spacing of 0.366 nm. The foam is asserted to have a compressive strength greater than previous foams (3.4 MPa, or 500 psi, for a density of 0.53 gm/cc).
In Hardcastle et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,936), carbon foams with densities ranging from 0.678-1.5 gm/cc are produced by heating pitch in a mold at pressures up to 800 psi. The foam is alleged to be highly graphitizable and provide high thermal conductivity (on the order of 250 W/m°K).
According to H. J. Anderson et al. in Proceedings of the 43d International SAMPE Meeting, p 756 (1998), carbon foam is produced from mesophase pitch followed by oxidative thermosetting and carbonization to 900° C. The foam has an open cell structure of interconnected pores with varying shapes and with pore diameters ranging from 39 to greater than 480 microns.
Rogers et al., in Proceedings of the 45th SAMPE Conference, pg 293 (2000), describe the preparation of carbon foams from coal-based precursors by heat treatment under high pressure to give materials with densities of 0.35-0.45 g/cc with compressive strengths of 2000-3000 psi (thus a strength/density ratio of about 6000 psi/g/cc). These foams have an open-celled structure of interconnected pores with pore sizes ranging up to 1000 microns. Unlike the mesophase pitch foams described above, they are not highly graphitizable. In a recent publication, the properties of this type of foam were described (High Performance Composites September 2004, pg. 25). The foam has a compressive strength of 800 psi at a density of 0.27 g/cc or a strength to density ratio of 3000 psi/g/cc.
Stiller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,469) describes production of carbon foam by pressure heat treatment of a hydrotreated coal extract. These materials are claimed to have high compressive strengths of 600 psi for densities of 0.2-0.4 gm/cc (strength/density ratio of from 1500-3000 psi/g/cc). It is suggested that these foams are stronger than those having a glassy carbon or vitreous nature which are not graphitizable.
Carbon foams can also be produced by direct carbonization of polymers or polymer precursor blends. Mitchell, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,999, discusses preparing carbon foams by heating a polyurethane polymer foam at 200-255° C. in air followed by carbonization in an inert atmosphere at 900° C. These foams have densities of 0.085-0.387 g/cc and compressive strengths of 130 to 2040 psi (ratio of strength/density of 1529-5271 psi/g/cc).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,084, Droege described the preparation of open-celled carbon foams by heat treating organic gels derived from hydroxylated benzenes and aldehydes (phenolic resin precursors). The foams have densities of 0.3-0.9 g/cc and are composed of small mesopores with a size range of 2 to 50 nm.
Mercuri et al. (Proceedings of the 9th Carbon Conference, pg. 206 (1969)) prepared carbon foams by pyrolysis of phenolic resins. For foams with a density range of 0.1-0.4 gm/cc, the compressive strength to density ratios were from 2380-6611 psi/g/cc. The pores were ellipsoidal in shape with pore diameters of about 25-75 microns for a carbon foam with a density of 0.25 gm/cc.
Stankiewicz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,149) prepares carbon foams with a controlled aspect ratio of 0.6-1.2. The patentee points out that users often require a completely isotropic foam for superior properties with an aspect ratio of 1.0 being ideal. An open-celled carbon foam is produced by impregnation of a polyurethane foam with a carbonizing resin followed by thermal curing and carbonization. The pore aspect ratio of the original polyurethane foam is thus changed from 1.3-1.4 to 0.6-1.2.
Advantageously, carbon foam can be created from a polymeric foam block, particularly a phenolic foam block, which is carbonized in an inert or air-excluded atmosphere. This creates a carbon foam having the density, compressive strength and ratio of compressive strength to density sufficient for high temperature applications. Furthermore, these characteristics allow the carbon foam produced through the carbonization of a polymeric foam block to be employed in high temperature applications such as composite tooling and also allows the foam to be produced in a desired size and configuration or machined for a specific size and shape. Superior carbon foams and the method of producing them through the carbonizing of polymeric blocks are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060086043, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
With the technology of producing carbon foam becoming more widespread and understood, a variety of attempts have been made to provide additional materials in the porosity of the carbon foam. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,160, Murdie et al. describe the preparation of a carbon/carbon composite material made from densified carbon foam. The Murdie et al. patent describes the composite material as being made from an open cell carbon foam preform which is subsequently densified by the addition of the carbonaceous material. Specifically, the carbon foam is densified by chemical vapor deposition, hot isostatic pressing, pressurized impregnation carbonization, vacuum pressure infiltration, pitch or resin injection, or combinations of these densification processes.
Unfortunately, most carbon foams and modified carbon foams produced by the prior art processes do not possess the qualities required for a variety of high temperature applications. Many carbon foams have the problem of water absorption when exposed to wet environments, including environments with a high relative humidity. In addition, there exists the possibility of creating carbon foam materials with a wide variety of different properties which have yet to be fully explored.
What is desired, therefore, is a carbon foam with a controllable cell structure, where introduced into the cell structure is a supplemental material which provides a variety of surface energy and/or fluid affinity properties, including resistance to fluid permeation, thereby making the carbon foam containing the supplemental material suitable for a wide array of applications. Indeed, the ability to create a carbon foam with a much wider variety of characteristics has been found to be necessary for the use of carbon foams in differing environmental conditions. Also desired is a process for producing a carbon foam containing the supplemental material.